


Let's Just Focus on Getting You Through Your First Week

by HobbitsofMordor (orphan_account)



Series: Five Weeks at Freddy's [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonnie detests Mike, Chica is obsessed with pizza, Foxy occasionally goes into pirate speech mode, Freddy is nice, Mike is lazy, kids not inside animatronics, well kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Schmidt had not signed up for this. He thought this would be free money, not hide-and-seek with murderous robots! Well, maybe they aren't so murderous after all.</p>
<p>Freddy Fazbear had not expected the new guard to last more than a week. Normally, while they were playing their game, they accidentally gave the guard a heart attack. They had to hide them in suits so the kids wouldn't see them!</p>
<p>But now, their worlds were colliding, and they were beginning to spiral out of control. But can they work together to save 5 kids from the same murderer that struck all those years ago?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another test fic, since my last one did so well  
> First few chapters will be entirely Mike's POV, later on POV will switch between him and Freddy

I just got fired from my best job yet. So yeah... I'm having a bad day. I was hanging something up, and as my boss walked in, he knocked something over, causing everything to fall on him. So he fired me. By the way, I was hanging up birthday decorations for him. So that sucks. Anyways, when I got back to my crummy little apartment, I picked up the latest newspaper and started flipping through the ads. And I found the perfect job. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," I said to myself. "Family Pizzaria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12 AM to 6AM. Blah blah blah. $120 a week!?" So I grabbed my cheap landline and dialed the number right away. "Hello, this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how can we help you today?" was the voice greeting my when the call was picked up. "Hi," I replied. "I was wondering if I could take the night shift, if it's still open." 

"Oh, yeah! That's still open all right! Would you like to come down and meet the manager?"

"Sure" I replied, thanked her, and hung up. I went outside to my worn Ford, and got in. It took me about 20 minutes, but I eventually found the place. It was pretty close to my complex, so it wouldn't be hard to get there if I get hired. I walked in, and the lady who had been on the phone said "You must be the man who wants to apply for the night guard position!"

"Yep!" I replied. "How did you know it was me?" 

"There were no kids with you. Anyways, my name is Trisha, and yours is?"

"Mike," I shook her hand. "Mike Schmidt."

"The manager is right this way." Trisha said, and led me down a hall. While we passed by, I looked at the stage and saw the animatronics the ad had mentioned. I could have sworn I saw the bear gesture at me excitedly when the kids were distracted. The rabbit and chicken both nodded. "Mike?" I heard Trisha say. "Is something wrong?" 

"It's nothing," I said."I just thought I saw one of the animatronics point at me."

"Oh! They like new staff members! More people to have fun with, right? Anyways, the manager is waiting in here." She said, and I walked into the room. "Hello," a man sitting at a desk in the  _very_ cramped office said. "You must be Mr. Schmidt."

"Yeah." I replied.

"You're hired." he said "Go home and rest. Your shift starts at 12, but you should be here early."

I didn't try to argue, because why would I? It was more than $100 a week for sitting around all night. The guy's crazy! This is going to be a piece of cake! I turned out to be so wrong.


	2. Night 1: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short, I'm gonna try to make part 2 longer.

I woke up to my phone ringing. I looked at the time, and saw that it was 10:30 PM. I picked up the phone. "Hey Mike." It was the manager.

"Hey." I responded.

"I forgot to show you around, so if you could get here at eleven that would be great."

"Alright." I hung up, and began to get ready. I assumed I would get a uniform when I got there, so I just put on a T-shirt and jeans after my shower. I got in my Ford, and was there in about 10 minutes. I arrived at 10:58. "You're early," the manager said. "Good. You're gonna want to be early every night."

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He replied. He gave me the tour, my uniform, and proceeded to inform me that they only had the budget for one office, so they combined the manager office with the security office. The tour ended at 11:57. "Okay!" the manager said."I gotta go! Make sure you listen to the recording!" So I stepped into the office, prepared to begin the night.


End file.
